


a bad day

by owodumbitch



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jodie Whittaker is The Master (Doctor Who), Light Angst, Other, Sentient TARDIS, bad day, i love whittaker master omg, reader has just had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owodumbitch/pseuds/owodumbitch
Summary: you’ve had a bad day. when you get home, you want nothing more than to just cry. then the master shows up
Relationships: The Master/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Kudos: 42





	a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a tumblr post but i couldn’t find it :/ n e ways,,, whittaker master

some days were horrible. sometimes you just couldn’t help it. on this particular day, it had felt like the world hated you. by the end of it, you had stumbled back into your flat, wanting nothing but to eat some ice cream and have a good cry before bed.

as you closed the door behind you, you heard the familiar sound of the tardis materializing inside your flat. you turned around, looking at it, watching and listening as the familiar noise filled your flat. 

the master flew out in her usual spunk, golden hair flying all over the place as she practically slammed the door behind her.

“ah, y/n!! just the person i’ve been wanting to see.” her grin was wide, her arms spread wide as she spun in a circle. you tried to smile, but you were so tired from the day you just couldn’t.

the master stopped, noticing your frown. she paced forwards, putting her hands on your shoulders. when the master wanted, she could be soft and kind. but in other instances, she could burn down planets, her anger getting the best of her.

“what’s wrong?” her voice was soft, and you just wanted to cry. you leaned into her arms, scrunching your face in an attempt to stop yourself from crying. she pulled you forward, towards the tardis. 

once inside, she sat you down on the steps, and moved towards the console. the red lights were somehow softer, as if the time ship could sense your distress. the ride was smooth. 

once the familiar wheezing and groaning had stopped, the master came down the stairs, pulling you to your feet and towards the doors. she snapped her fingers, and the doors flew open. 

it was beautiful. 

she had brought you to something that looked like the outside of a galaxy, the bright colors filling your vision. she lightly pressed on your shoulders. 

“sit.” and you did. you hung your legs out the edge of the ship, enjoying the feeling of nothing beneath them. you felt her sit down behind you, her legs providing you with warmth. her arms had wrapped around your waist, and you could feel her resting her head on yours.

“what happened?” her voice was so soft it made you want to cry. and you did. you let out an ugly cry, immediately raising your hands to your face in a weak attempt to hide it. her hands shifted through your hair, providing you with comfort. 

you weren’t sure how long you had sat there crying in the masters arms, drifting through space, but by the end your head hurt, and your eyes felt raw. the master was still running her hands through your hair, and you leaned back, fully relaxing into her arms. 

“are you okay?” you hummed in response, sniffling. “what happened?” she moved her hands back around your waist. 

“everyone is just mean.” your voice was rough, and it made the master happy that you couldn’t see her face. she was sure she looked sad, because that’s how she felt. “why can’t anybody say nice things to me?” you sounded so hurt, she couldn’t stand it.

“i can tell you.” and so she did. she sat there, her head resting upon yours as you drifted through space, whispering all the things she loved about you. you couldn’t help but cry again, but this time out of happiness. how did you end up falling in love with someone so kind? when she was paused, you decided to interject.

“thank you master. i love you.” her eyes widened, and she smiled lightly. how could you love her? it didn’t matter anyways, she would always be there for you. and she knew you would do the same for her. 

and for the first time that day, you felt content. happy. you fell asleep in the masters arms, feeling safe.


End file.
